The present invention pertains to vehicle accessories and particularly to a mounting system for removably mounting vehicle accessories at different vehicle locations.
Modern vehicles have incorporated such optional features as integrated cupholders built into the vehicle armrest or even within door panels of the vehicles. Vehicles commonly include such accessories as integrated tape storage containers and coin holders typically mounted in vehicle consoles. A variety of aftermarket accessories such as waste bins and cupholders are likewise available.
To date, however, there has been no known effort to provide an accessory system integrated with the vehicle in which multiple different accessories can be selectively installed by the user of a vehicle or by different users of the same vehicle to fit their particular needs. Thus, presently, a consumer will typically order a vehicle with a desired number of permanently installed optional accessories or a particular convenience package which may include accessories which are desired and some which are not with the consumer paying for the overall package. Vehicles have not to date incorporated the flexibility of allowing the purchaser to easily select only desired optional accessories, or subsequent to the purchase of the vehicle; add on different accessories or remove previously requested accessories and still retain the original vehicle design appearance.